Hot Bath
by Jishka SmoAce
Summary: Whitebeard and Luffy had actually managed to rescue Ace and are hiding until he has fully recovered. At the same time Smoker is sent to vacant island as punishment for talking back to Sengoku. Having a terrible time on the winter island he is surprised


Title: Hot Bath  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Smoker x Ace  
Warnings: yaoi, AU  
Summary: Whitebeard and Luffy had actually managed to rescue Ace and are hiding until he has fully recovered. At the same time Smoker is sent to vacant island as punishment for talking back to Sengoku. Having a terrible time on the winter island he is surprised to meet Ace…  
Author's Notes: Enjoy reading and comments are more than welcome C:

**Hot Bath**

It was just typical! Not only were they forced to stay in this backwater town in the middle of nowhere with the order to stay put until the latest news of either straw-hat or Portgas were out. No This shitty little inn they had to stay in – because Monkey 'fucking' Garp knew the owner and managed to gain a discount – had to be the most rotten place to be found on the Grandline.

The White Hunter stared at the rat hole that was supposed to be his room for the time to be. It wasn't more than a closet, barely enough room for tiny cupboard and a bed; both had seen better days and Smoker hoped that the bed would actually hold his weight. It didn't look like it. Oh and there was a tub! An old one, made out from metal with claw feet, one of the kind you had to fill by yourself. If the marine remembered correctly, the innkeeper had told them that they would need to get water from the well in the courtyard. He was going to kill someone… or more likely, drinking himself into a stupor.

Frustrated he hauled his backpack on the bed that creaked worryingly under the small weight. Then he put his jitte into the closet, the jacket he would keep on until the room had warmed up. This was just another thing he was pissed about, from all islands on the Line this shitty inn had to be on a goddamn winter island! In addition, the heating system was nothing more than a little stove in each room that barely gave enough heat to warm the air around it. Hell he would rather stay in Alabaster! He preferred the heat to the cold, must have to do with his logia, no smoke without fire… Hmmm speaking of fire, he wondered where Whitebeard had hidden the brat. Not that he give a damn about the little pirate shit, but after straw-hat and Whitebeard had managed to free the little bastard, he had disappeared. Gol D. Roger's son… it made sense and he should have known. After seeing the brat he had thought the smile was familiar, that attitude should had rang a bell, but he was to preoccupied with the straw-hat. Hadn't wanted to chase after the mera user and regretted it after their fight high above the streets of Nanohana. Never had a fight or a chase thrilled him more than those few minutes.

Nevertheless, it was too late now. Portgas was missing and the war was raging, a reason more to hate his superiors. He should be out there, help fighting against the pirates under Whitebeard's banner. He was sure that this had to be punishment for actually having the spine to tell Sengoku that killing a person because of his heritage was bullshit. The old bastard hadn't taken it too well … He sighed. It was fucking cold in here, so maybe he should gather more wood and ask the innkeeper to heat up some water.

He really thought about lighting a third cigar… Hell, this sorry excuse of an innkeeper downstairs actually had had the nerve to laugh as Smoker asked him for warm water. As he had some control back, he wordlessly pointed to a small print behind him that told that the customer was responsible for his own well-being. Garp was sooooooooooo dead. Therefore, he had heaved buckets of ice-cold water up to his room and heated it over the small oven. Now about two hours later he sat in the tub and cursed his luck. Not only was the water marginal lukewarm no, the damned tub was broken, tiny holes let the water flew out in constant little streams. Just as he was ready to step out of the water and go downstairs to beat the shit out of the innkeeper, the door of his room opened.

He wasn't sure who was more surprised. He or the fiery pirate, that stood on his doorstep. Portgas still looked pale and a bit too thin, but at least the wounds had healed as Smoker noted. He really should get out now and arrest him, but he wouldn't really stand a chance, his jitte was still packed away in the closet.

The brat cocked his head and deep blue eyes took him in before the little monster just stepped in further and closed the door behind him. Brazen as brass, the lad closed the distance between them, those fathomless eyes locked with his. As he was right in front of Smoker, he crouched down and mustered the tub. The ghost of a smiled played over his face and he shook his head.

"Hmmm, sorry taisa got the room wrong. But maybe it wasn't too bad…"

With this the mera users finger heated up, glowing a hot red, small flames flickered over his hand and arm. The marine should have wanted to jump up, to lunge at the brat. However, he did nothing. With mild interest, he watched as the lad let his finger wander over the leaks in the tub. Water hissed and disappeared in small steams. Metal heated up, glowed red for an instant and melted together. After he had repeated his actions on every little hole, Portgas looked up with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"This had to be the second worst place on the whole Grand Line, ne taisa? Mine was the same, fixed it the moment I realized it though. Have a good night!"

With this, the pirate stood up again and turned around to leave the room. He didn't make more than two steps though, before whirling around with a more honest smile on his lips. Returning to Smoker's side, he knelt down again. Smirking lazily at the moku user he let his finger play with the by now cold water. He really should arrest the little shit, he really should. But he would do so later. In the moment, he was content enough to realize that the brat was heating up the water. Soon the air was thick with humidity and the water was steaming. Yeah that was more like it. He gripped two new cigars and wanted to look for his lighter as Portgas finger lit once again and lightened his cigars for him.

"I don't need your help pirate. And don't ya think that this will help you to gain my sympathy!"

The brat actually laughed at that. It was a nice sound, deep and rich and it tickled Smoker's nerves in just the right way. With a smile and a wink, he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wouldn't think of it taisa. I am just happy that I can use my powers again."

Smoker watched the closed door long after the brat had left through it. He wondered why the little shit was here. He had to inform his superiors, but first he would enjoy the hot water.

Smoker glared at the den den mushi. Not, that the damned thing would realize it. It was just his luck again; that the only snail they had to inform HQ was suffering under the weather and had fallen into hibernation. Therefore, he couldn't inform a soul, but maybe he should tell his men and arrest Portgas together with them… Yeah and then he would hold the boy in shackles for the time he had to spend here, most likely in his room so the pirate couldn't escape. Oh yeah that sounded juuuuuust great.

Fuck, this had to be his personal hell. Stuck in this icy place; no company worth his time; and a pirate dancing right before his nose. Moreover, if he caught the brat he knew it would deteriorate. He didn't doubt for a minute that Portgas had company somewhere nearby. And he didn't doubt that the brat would make his life as miserable as he could, should Smoker decide to catch him. Thus, no taking prisoners right now. Should the boy still be around when they were to leave, he would throw the pirate into prison, until then he would allow the boy to run free.

The wind whipped around his face as Smoker dared to leave the relative warmth of the inn to buy new cigars in the small town down the street. It wasn't snowing for once and the snow glittered under a shallow blue sky. He could hear children screaming in joy and could easily imagine those kids building snowmen or entertaining themselves with snowball fights. The marine couldn't help the smile that brightened his features. The cries became louder as he got nearer. Smoker came to a halt and watched a group of nearly a dozen kids playing in the shimmering white landscape. They were fighting all against one and Smoker had to keep in the loud laugh as he realised whom the brats had chosen as victim. They were fighting no other than Portgas. He watched the pirate as he played along with the children's whims and allowed them to cover him with snow.

He was surprised how gentle the logia user was around the children and how careful he handled his power. The brat looked happy. In addition, he actually had had enough brains to don on some clothes to blend in. He didn't know how long he stood there and watched as the kids threw the pirate into the thick snow with loud battle cries, watched Portgas let it happened and allowed the kids an easy victory. It was oddly human and cute. Two things he preferred not to associate with pirates. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from the brats and made his way back to the inn, the shops long closed.

Later that evening Smoker was sitting on his bed and enjoyed his meal. It had been a good decision to bring their own cook; he wouldn't give the grub they served here to his prisoners... He looked up at the door was opened. He should worry about the fact that he wasn't surprised that it was Portgas. The brat strode over to his bed, still dressed decently as he noted, and sat beside him. With a wide grin and a nod, the pirate helped himself with a large chunk of meat.

The white hunter watched as the lad gulped the large piece of pork down in a few bites with a look that could only described as orgasmic. And no, his gaze wasn't fixed on the brat's shining lips or the movement of that pale column of throat as it moved with each gulp. Thankful he had still enough wits to slap at the brat's hand away, as Portgas tried to steal another bite.

"Get your own food brat!"

"Maaa taisa, the food here doesn't taste good!"

The brat answered as he tried his luck again. Smoker let him, justifying it by telling his consciousness that he would try to lull the whelp in before he would arrest him. He watched the boys face as he ate bite after bite, the blue eyes were half closed, the red lips shone with grease and a slight flush adorned the freckled cheeks. He deliberately stood up and walked over to the little window. As he heard the door shut, he turned around again. On his bed laid a box of cigars.

It had been an uneventful day for the pirate. Ace had trained for hours in the icy cold to improve his techniques. And to invent a few new. He had seen the other logia users at work; and knew that he had to work harder on his skills. Besides, he still wanted Teach's head, now more than ever. He needed to find and kill the bastard before Luffy could, not that he didn't trust the younger one to get the job done, but... His pride demanded it. His duty as older brother demanded it.

Tiered but happy about his improvements – and the fact that the weather didn't face him – he returned to his room. He had to grin at the dinner plate that waited for him. He was sure that it wasn't the stuff the innkeeper served the more daring of his clients. Nope, it definitely smelled of marine food. He wondered if he should thank the commodore personally or if he should just help raising the room temperature by a few degrees.

Munching on the meatballs, he decided for the second option. He doubted that the marine would be happy if he paid him too much attention. Not that he would do exactly that, from time to time. It would get too boring otherwise! With a smile and a full tummy, the second fleet commander fell asleep.

Days passed in this pattern. The pirate made sure that the marine would find his room warm and comfy in the evening and the white-haired man would ensure that his cook made a few extra portions of food. Occasionally he would visit the marine to tease him. But he couldn't help to think that the marine actually enjoyed his visits. Most of the times he would steal bits of food or would tell dirty jokes, but sometimes they would actually talk.

It was strange; they had more in common than both would like to admit. Both fought for justice, both were strong willed and both were loyal to a count. It ailed the marine to accept these facts but he didn't really stand a chance, not with this little, incessant hungry monster lingering on his bed, stretching this perfect limbs sensually. Ace was currently occupied with one of the marine's books, munching on some chocolate cookies totally engrossed into the story. It was one of those old tomes, hard to read both in the font type and the context, it was Smoker's favorite and he was surprised that the brat actually understood its context - he barely knew anyone who could. Okay he was surprised that the pirate could read at all, not holding back with his opinion as Ace first asked him for some books to read.

Freckled cheeks had blushed beautifully in anger as Ace told him off, dark eyes ablaze. Smoker could feel one part of him twitch at the memory and was glad that the foam of his bath covered him nicely. This was a definite plus in their arrangement. Ace would come and bother him once a day for something to eat and leave afterwards. Therefore Smoker would have a hot bath and a warm room. So what if the times the brat spent in the marine's room had drastically increased?

He munched happily on one of the chocolate cookies, enjoying the sweetness as he stole furtive glances at the marine's broad back. The thick muscles gleamed with moisture, making Ace lick his lips for some other taste than the chocolate. He knew it was plain stupid to spend so much time with the marine but he was bored. One could only train so much and without anyone of sencho's crew around he had too much free time – he simply wasn't used to it. His childhood was filled with Garp's never ending, inhuman training that only got more straining as he grew older. Than as pirate he had too much do to actually stay alive and under Whitebeard he had felt the urge to prove himself worthy. Really the only the time he had more time for himself was in Impel Down and he would gladly forget about that whole affair at all.

Stretching his body, Firefist got in a more comfortable position, glancing at the marine once more. He might be bored, but Ace doubted that this was the only reason why he spent every evening and sometimes the afternoons here in this room. Smoker fascinated him. The powers of the marine's devils fruit were powerful enough to challenge him to burn higher, to burn brighter, to smoother his flames. But unlike Teach and his yami no mi, Smoker and his powers didn't consume Ace. They went along, pushing the other farther in their way, fuelling the other. And ever since he had left Arabaster Ace had hoped for another go. But he wasn't sure what the marine would think about it. Smoker had made it clear back then, that he would rather chase Luffy, and that had ailed the mera user. And now he had been defeated, so why should Smoker even consider him worthy enough for another challenge?

A loud banging on the wooden door interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

"Smoker-Junsho, there is an emergency!"

Shooting Portgas a warning glare, Smoker heaved his big body out of the tub. The tendrils of water run down his toned abdomen and back while the marine reached for his towel. Not bothering to dry himself, he just slung it around his hips and went to open the door. All the while Ace tried his best not to stare, okay so he didn't do a good job in it but at least he tried! Gaining his wits just enough to take cover behind the bed he managed so just in time for Smoker to unlock the door. One of his crew stood before him, face pale.

The commodore arrived only minutes later at the locale coal mine. A few hours ago a miscalculated explosion had caused and chain reaction; the main tunnel had collapsed and was now buried under tons and tons of snow. Now most of the miners were stuck in the mine and their time was running short. They hadn't a way to communicate with the miners so there was no telling how much of them were wounded – or still alive.

Dozens of hysterical women and crying children had greeted the commodore as he arrived. This wasn't good. They needed to get them but for this the snow masses had to go. Grabbing a shovel he shouted orders and started digging. Every time the marines seemed to come closer to their goal new snow came down the mountain, refilling the void. This was going to be a long cold day.

It was already in the middle of the night as they finally returned. They had been able to save all of the miners, but Smoker knew it wouldn't have been possible if the snow hadn't started to melt mysteriously in the middle of their task shovelling the white masses away. And Smoker knew whom he had o thank for it. He accepted the people's gratitude grudgingly, knowing that once again it was for someone else.

He arrived at the inn in record time, sprinting up to his room, taking three steps at once. Throwing open the door he stared at his empty room. No Portgas here, no annoying little pirate that teased him mercilessly with his infuriating smile and cocky attitude. The room was cold and empty. Gritting his teeth Smoker closed the door with a loud crash and stomped further into thee room. Dark, smoky tendrils swirled angrily around him as he shrugged out of his wet clothes. He lit himself a new pair of cigars and nearly crushed them between his teeth in an irritated fit.

"Fucking, little…"

With a huff Smoker sat down, it wasn't changing anything. The pirate was gone and really it was better this way. In the end he would have arrested the brat with out much ado. Lured into the false feeling of security Portgas would have been an easy catch. Too easy for the marine's liking. No, this time he would chase the damn brat, hunt him down and put him into seastone shackles. And then he would find out way Blackbeard had been able to defeat the lad, because last time he checked the pirate's devils power made this a hard feat.

It had been hours since the incident at the mine and midnight came closer. Smoker still sat in the bathtub; the water was freezing by now. It didn't faze him – okay it did, greatly so and that frustrated him to no end. Because it shouldn't faze him, he was a marine and he had been in situations far worse that this one. And still he felt the cold and missed the warmth a certain irritating pirate brought by his sheer presence. He had been spoilt these last days, Smoker knew it. With a sight he closed his eyes and leaned back trying to ignore the icy water, willing his body not to shiver to get used to the feeling. He needed to become harder.

The door opened and closed with a small creek. Idiotic pirate! Smoker could already feel the room heating up. His eyes still closed the marine listened to the soft footsteps that brought Portgas closer to the tub. There was a soft thud of something hitting the floor and the padding of bare feet… bare feet? He opened his eyes just in time to get a good view of a muscled back with Whitebeard's mark and the brats well toned ass before both disappeared before him in the water.

"Portgas…"

He snapped, but as usual the pirate was undisturbed by the deep warning growl. In fact Portgas only leaned in further and snuggled his naked body against Smoker's.

"Ew, it's cold!"

Smoker snorted in amusement at the brat's disgusted tone.

"Then heat it up… and get the hell out!"

The pirate's powers started to kick in instantly, heating the water up until it was nearly boiling the marine. But instead of moving that fine piece of ass out of the tub, the brat just turned around and grinned wickedly at the older man.

"Nee, do you really want me to go away, taisa?"

Nope, not really but he didn't need to tell the brat. Instead he let out a deep angry growl, fisted the black mop of hair and pulled the freckled face closer. A hint of uncertainty creped into those dark eyes and Smoker felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"You shouldn't be here Portgas, in fact you should be running for your life. But instead you're here right in my grasp, fooling around. Do you really think, that I wouldn't throw your skinny ass into a prison cell all chained up?"

The grin got wider and the uncertainty was gone:

"Kinky taisa, will you gag me too?"

"No, I can think of better uses for your mouth that will also shut you up."

They started at each other, Portgas grinned widely, and his pink tongue licked his lips seductively. The marine tried his hardest to scowl menacing but knew he was fighting a loosing battle. At least on this battlefield. He pulled the boy's head down and crushed their lips together in a brutal kiss. He forced his tongue between the pirate's lips and explored the unnatural warm cavern. Not one to be intimidated Ace's own tongue joined Smoker's in a fight for dominance. Their teeth clashed together and lips were bitten while the pressed their lips together, starving for the other's taste. The brat's arms sneaked around Smoker's shoulders and followed the thick muscles of the marines back down and up again; using the grip to haul their bodies closer together.

Water splashed between their heating bodies, spilled over the rim and covered the wooden floor. Tearing their mouths apart with a loud gasp for air Ace started to lick and nibble at Smokers strong chin, the stubbles scratching at his skin. Yanking Portgas' head back with a strong pull at the lad's unruly hair, Smoker attached his lips at the offered column of pale flesh. Sucking the flesh between his teeth, worrying it until he could feel the blood just beneath the surface, he made sure to leave a mark on the boy, just below the pirate's chin.

Ace grinned at the marine's behaviour but didn't protest. Instead he let his nails trail over the skin of Smoker's back and shoulders, digging them into the flesh hard enough to leave angry red lines as result. With a grunt Smoker hurled his companion higher causing Ace to let out a small yelp. Pressing the boy closer, he let his erection press against Portgas' cleft while he scattered kisses down the boy's pectorals and stomach. With a sound between a purr and a mewl, Ace let his hands slide through the marine white, short hair tugging the man's face up for another kiss.

Tiny flames danced on Ace skin, flickered down his spine and triggered the other's smoke to react. The smoky tendrils brushed smoothly over Ace skin, intertwining with the rising flames on the boy's back and shoulders. Ace reached blindly for the prick behind him and started to stroke Smoker's hard flesh with long, even strokes. Teasing the little slit on the top and smeared the drops of fluids over the tip. Groaning Smoker ended the kiss. He braced himself a bit as one hand joined Ace's behind the pirate's back and started kneading the firm butt. Looking deeply into the fathomless eyes his fingers followed the crack before he dipped in; his fingers teased the small hole he found there. Then he pushed in.

Ace sucked his breath in sharply as Smoker's thick finger penetrated his ass, causing him slight discomfort. He rested his forehead against Smoker's broad shoulder, his hands gripped at the marine for dear life as the finger started moving deeper into his body. Then Smoker touched something in him that made his vision flash white. Trembles shook his body and short greedy noises escaped his throat. As he heard Smoker's amused chuckle he bit his lip to keep in any sound and tried to will away the furious blush that heated his face.

The brat drove him insane with those muted, greedy noises and the slight movements of that hot body, pressing against his or pushing the finger further into his tight channel. Smoker used his free hand to caress every inch of the Portgas' back, stroking higher he reached the nape, played with the damp tangles of the boy's hair he found there and felt the rapid pulse. Ace leaned into the caress, arching his back like a cat to feel more of the other man's touch.

His eyes closed Ace lifted his head, offering his lips to the marine. Smoker took in the brat's face with the wet tangles of midnight dark hair clinging to the boy's forehead and the flush that high lightened the childish freckles – found it impossible to resist. Their lips met again, slower this time, smoother. Wet and slick their tongues stroked against each other before their lips met. The older man slipped a second finger into the boy's tight heat, sucking in the gasp that followed his action greedily. He untangled his hand from the pirate's hair and let his fingers follow the contours of muscles down to Portgas' stomach and lower until he could feel the boy's hard cock.

He used slight touches at first just the tiniest touch of fingertips as he teased the brat and enjoyed the needy sounds the other made, before he fisted the stiff penis and changed the rhythm using long hard strokes, timed them with his fingers thrusting into the boy. Smoker pulled his fingers free and waited for Ace's attention. As the pirate looked at him with glassy eyes, Smoker took hold of the boy's ass and pulled the lad slightly higher.

"Do you want me brat?"

He let his dick slide against the boy's cleft as emphasis. Watched the dark blue eyes widen for an instant before they closed once more, lashes fluttered against heated cheeks as Ace reached behind him and guided the man's firm penis to his asshole. Ace took a deep breath and pried his eyes open; locking gazes with the white haired man, the pirate pushed his body lower. With a shaky laugh Ace answered:

"Oh yeah old man, had so since Arabaster. But you chose Luffy over me."

Smoker used his grip to hold the other still, his dick pushing against the tiny hole but didn't breach it, yet.

"Jealous, brat?"

"Yes."

Smoker looked at the brat with surprise and amazement; he had expected denial or a flippant response, but not such honesty. Not knowing how to respond Smoker just pushed Portgas down, the tip of his cock pressed against the muscled entrance until it yielded and gave way for Smoker's prick. He yanked his hips upwards, burying his penis ball deep with one hard thrust. Swallowed Ace pained scream with a kiss and stayed still for the boy to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Ace whimpered slightly at the treatment, tears escaped his tightly shut eyes, running down his cheeks. He could feel Smoker touching his face softly before the marine leaned in and licked the tears away. Brushing kisses on the closed eyes, Smoker petted the boy's soft hair while he murmured apologies against the damp skin. Fuck the boy was tight! Smoker had to muster every ounce of will he possessed not to drill into Portgas, but to stay still until Ace was ready.

Biting his lip, Ace willed his body to relax, not an easy task with the large girth filling him. He supported his body with his hands on Smoker's shoulders and used the grip to pull his body up, stopping with just the tip still inside. With a wide, seductive, albeit slightly shaky grin, Ace smiled down at the marine, before he pushed his body down again. The thick cock scraped against Ace's inner walls and brushed his prostate causing him to arch his whole body, trying to add more pressure to the point. Smoker panted heavily, tightening his hold on the lean hips and helped the boy move.

The only sound that could be heard was their groans and shuddered breaths and the splashing of water that was caused by their rigorous movements. Ace clawed at Smoker's back the red scratch marks he left earlier were accomplished by small bloody streaks. Smoker didn't care, faster and harder he drilled his cock into the willing flesh, which closed tight and hot around his engorged flesh. He was biting the brat's shoulder and neck harshly, leaving purpling marks behind as his orgasm approached him.

He gripped the pirate's hard, leaking cock again, could feel it twitch in his big hand as he aimed his thrusts to graze the boy's prostate again and again. Loud groans and cries poured from Ace's lips, surely waking up every soul in the inn, but both were long beyond caring. Tightening his grip the marine breathed hotly against the younger man's ear.

"Come! Come for me now!"

And with one more, hard push against the lad's pleasure spot Ace came with a hoarse cry. Every muscle in the boy's body tightened, gripping Smoker nearly hard enough to bruise, before Ace went lax in the marine's embrace. Hot breath puffed against the marine's neck while he continued his vigorous fucking. It didn't last more than a minute, the hot grip around his shaft and the breathless little mewls were enough to drive the marine over the edge. Pushing his cock as far in as it would go, Smoker spilled his seed into the boy.

He lay there, in the slowly cooling water, with Ace loosely draped above him snoring softly and tried to decide what to do now. He should arrest Portgas as it was his duty. His sense for justice was against it though as was his smoke. His powers twitched angrily as the thought of arresting and putting away their counterpart. With a barely audible sight Smoker pushed his body up; careful not to disturb Portgas in his sleep he carried the brat to the bed. He would decide tomorrow what to do with Portgas; he was just too tired now – and to satisfied.

Their bodies pressed together tightly, he watched the pirate next to him. The freckled face was far too young and innocent in sleep. The trim body radiated the mera powers unnatural heat, warming the bed and Smoker's body. He let his fingers trail down the defined back, knew the mark, which showed the boy's loyalty for the world to see, but for once didn't care. Here in the darkness of the night Smoker was more then willing to overlook certain things, as he was willing to accept others even if it was only to himself. Brushing a kiss on the brat's nape, he whispered:

"No need to be jealous; next time I'll hunt you down. Ace…"

As the marine drifted of to sleep, he could feel Portgas snuggle closer and pulled him into his arms. He didn't notice the content smile on Ace lips.

~* OWARI *~


End file.
